The present invention relates to a device for the remote checking of the spring characteristic of a spring, i.e. its characteristic curve of deflection vs. applied load.
A problem of this type occurs when it is difficult or dangerous to approach the spring which requires checking or testing. This is the case, for example, when it is necessary to check the springs of an irradiated nuclear reactor fuel assembly end piece. To prevent the irradiation of personnel, irradiated assemblies are stored in a pond under a minimum water head. Consequently, the springs of the fuel assembly must be checked remotely and under water. The device according to the invention makes it possible to solve this problem.